Kirby: Hexis
Kirby Hexis is an upcoming 2.5D game made by MysterE Games and published by Nintendo. It will be released in 2014, and will be a Wii U exclusive. It will feature the loveable fluffball Kirby on a quest to save Popstar from a force so evil that some monsters simpally died on the spot! It was rated E10+ because of the brutallity of the villain in question. It will also will feature every returning Copy-Ability from past games, including the Super Abilities that made Kirby's Return to Dreamland famous. It will feature Multiplayer, the five playable characters will be Kirby, Waddle Daa, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and the Gampad character, a lost little star. The hub of the game is a small planetoid called Centeniess, somewhere for the inhabitants of worlds that have had their worlds destroyed by the evil that threatens Kirby's beloved Popstar. It will be a 2.5D game, which means that there will be certain 3D sections every now and then. Gameplay The game brings back many elements from previous games, such as the signature Copy Abilities. The only players who can use the Copy Abilities is, however, Kirby and the Kleebies. There are truly seven playable characters: Kirby, Waddle Daa, King Dedede, Meta Knight, a lost star child, and two of the Kleebies. Every indapendent character has their own weapon to defend themselves. As far as Copy Abilities go, there are all of the returning Copy Abilities from the past, even the infamous Copy copy ability. Even Super Abilities return, with one new one, the Barrichade Ability. Kirby can, like always, inhale air and float for a certain amount of time, as with other characters find other means of levitation. The Warp-Star still has a role in the game, though, it is shattered at the beginning of the game, so Kirby must collect the shards of this once proud relic. The ability to watch cutscenes also returns, as does the Arena and True Arena. Intro: A Time Long Ago The story begins in a lost quadrent of space. Two Waddle Doos are fighting over a bizarre stone next to an ancient well. Suddenly, one drops it into the well. Then a flash appears, and an evil monster emerges from a purple portal, and attacks the two waddle doos. He eats them, and then spits them out. World 1: Dairy Delta World 2: Aggrivated Ark World 3: Radical Revenue World 4: King Karols World 5: Neverending Nessers World 6: Egg Essemble World 7: Serial Section World 8: Supernatural Severia World 9: The Forever Portal Extra Mode This Mode is unlocked after defeating the main story. One plays as Meta Knight on a quest for revenge against Galacta Knight. There are only four worlds and they are: World 1: Willow Wilex World 2: Internal Infuriation World 3: Lucious Lake World 4: Lavender Lanterns Special Mode An extra mode where one plays as King Dedede in a quest to reclaim his feast from a giant bat-like creature. It, again, only has four worlds. Ravenous Raceway Ill-Tempered Industry Superior Serenity Eternal Endurance List of Characters List of Copy Abilities Bosses A list of all of the bosses. Main Story * Mooveria- A large bovine like beast that a tree began to grow around. It's attacks consist of ramming the player. * Eecaradon- An eel and shark combination tuat resides in Aggrivated Ark. Its attacks consist of trying to eat the player and making the player dizzy with its tail. The Arena The True Arena Sequel? In a press confrence with a MysterE Games representitive, it was confirmed that there will be a sequel, and tha it would be called Kirby: Darkest Hour, but nothing else was said, as the project is in early development.